1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dehumidifier for a compressor, a 1-stage compressing-absorbing type heat pump system, and a 2-stage compressing-absorbing type heat pump system, and more particularly, to a dehumidifier for a compressor in which a damage of the compressor may be reduced, a 1-stage compressing-absorbing type heat pump system, and a 2-stage compressing-absorbing type heat pump system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heat pumps are devices that produce high-temperature hot water or cold water by using a low-temperature heat source. In particular, Korean Utility-model Registration No. 20-0376219 and Korean Patent Registration No. 10-0630316 that are invented by the present applicant, disclose a hybrid heat pump system that produces high-temperature water and cold water simultaneously. However, in the hybrid heat pump system, since a part of a liquid-state absorbent, for example, water, is contained in a refrigerant that is evaporated by a desorber, the absorbent flows into a compressor together with the refrigerant and thus, the compressor may be damaged.